A Brawler's Final Call
by Lily Badens
Summary: Just a short story. Pit and Red's friendship takes a horrific turn as the trainer dies on a stage.


"Let's see if your Squirtle will be able to dodge this one!" A 5 man survival test is in place and the brawlers for that time were the newcomers Pit and Red, who in hand, had the tiny turtle pokemon do the brawling for him. Both had taken enough damage that if one gets hit by the other, it would've been a knockout for them. Pit had 2 lives left, while the trainer's team had only 1 life left. The location was in the Bridge of Eldin. Pit started loading up his arrow, getting ready for his standard move, Palutena's arrow. Red immediately switched back Squirtle for Ivysaur. "Go for it, Ivysaur!" He called out.

Pit fired his arrow at the recently switched pokemon. "Dodge it!" The trainer quickly commanded, but too late. Ivysaur was struck by the arrow and was hurdling off screen. But the grass pokemon wasn't going to get knocked out that easily. Much to the trainer's relief and to the angel's surprise, Ivysaur was back in the fight. Pit, giving a shrug about it, said to the trainer, "Heh, not bad. Your pokemon really has stamina." "Hey thanks. But...a fight is a fight! Even if we are best of friends doesn't mean we're gonna go easy on you! Ivysaur! Use..."

Red stopped in mid-command as he heard a trumpet coming from the other side. Pit looked up and saw that a smash ball was heading their way! _This is perfect!_ He thought to himself_. While he is distracted, I'll get the smash ball and do my final smash!_ Pit flew up and started hitting the smash ball. The trainer, on the other hand, was still trying to see what was coming from the other side. He finally saw it. A troll, a very big one was wildly swaying a club he held on his hand while riding on a hog that was just as big as the troll, were heading their way. "Okay, Ivysaur, hold your ground. And when I say go, use vine whip to jump!" The pokemon did as it was told.

Pit, still trying to destroy the smash ball with all his might, failed to see that the trainer was in danger. After a good clean hit with his arrow, he finally broke it. He started being surrounded by red and blue flames, and his eyes had glow into a magnificent yellow. He was ready to beat Ivysaur. He was ready to beat the trainer and prove that was going to win the match.

The trainer was still concentrating on the troll when he heard Pit's voice calling to the heavens. _Pit is doing his final smash! Palutena's army! _The trainer thought with fear clouding his head. He was so focused on the troll that he failed to realize that a smash ball flew by. Now he was confused where to drive his attention to. On the troll? Or on Pit? The sky began to glow bright and centurions flew down from the heavens and started attacking Ivysaur. The trainer was about to switch for Charizard when some of the centurions started attacking him as well. Pit had been so eager to win that he also decided to have them attack him as well.

As the centurions finally left, Ivysaur and its trainer was really weak. Pit had a satisfied grin in his face. _At this rate, I will be the winner of this match!_ He thought to himself as he watched the pokemon struggle on its feet. "Watch out! Go!" Ivysaur heard its trainer say the word it has waited for and immediately jumped, just as the troll passed by. But the troll was swinging his club wildly that Ivysaur still took in some damage. Red quickly went to its weak battler's aid as he saw how bruised it was after taking much damage. He said to Ivysaur, "It's okay, buddy. Win or lose, it doesn't matter. I'm proud of you for battling so well."

Pit landed on the bridge. He failed to see what was next to Red and Ivysaur. After the troll had left, it threw a bomb exactly in the center of the bridge. After he gave his words of inspiration to his pokemon, Red saw the bomb which was near them and immediately pushed Ivysaur out of the way. "Ivysaur, look out!" The trainer then threw his other two pokemon who were still in their pokeballs to the direction of where Pit and Ivysaur were standing.

"R-Red? What are you doing?" Pit stuttered as he saw the trainer's gestures just then. Red was standing up when the bomb finally blew and broke the center of the bridge down. Pit and Ivysaur watched in horror as that part of the bridge crumbled and fell down deep into the chasms. Red was also falling too, falling down deep to a death he never would have expected. Pit tried to save him but it was too deep for him to rescue Red and fly back to the stage. Ivysaur tried to use vine whip, but it was too deep for it to grab its trainer. Then, nothing. A familiar blue blast from below marked that Pit has won the match.

The other brawlers who were watching the match were in horror as they saw Red tumbling down his doom. It never should have happened. Everyone knew that the pokemon would be okay if they were to fall like that, but they never expected what will happen if the trainer himself shall fall. Lucas and Ness had shock and fear marked on their faces as they saw Red fall and die just like that, while warriors like Link and Ike had disgusted looks on their faces as they saw Pit commanding the centurions to attack Red as well. It was unjust and cruel. The trainer never deserved anything like that. He was nice to everybody, even though the others treated him like a snob.

After the match was over, everyone went to the field and saw that the bridge was still unfixed, giving them time to check out if Red could still be alive. Zelda used her magic to lift the rubble while Snake called in for autocon to check the terrain for any sign of life of what is beneath. The rest could only hold their breaths and hope that Red is alright. Pit never felt this much shame in himself. He wanted to win but he didn't want to win like this. When Pit tried to explain his side of the story, everyone only gave him a spiteful glare. They had never believed that Pit, an angel from the heavens, would go this low just to win.

As the Hyrulian princess brought all of what was left of the bridge, they found Red's body, but bathed in blood, which means that there was no way that he would've survived that blast and fall. All the brawlers bowed their head down, as a sign of grief. This was not supposed to happen. Although they still have Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, nobody would be able to command them skilfully just like Red would. They are now one brawler short. After that incident, nothing was ever the same.

Lucas would only talk to Ness and no one else. The Bridge of Eldin has been closed because Master Hand has told to do so. Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard would stay with the other pokemon and do nothing but grieve over their master. Pit has been postponed from participating in brawls then on until Master Hand would say that he is allowed to brawl once again. So then, Pit will do nothing except watch the other brawlers.

One day, as Pit decided to go visit the Pokemon Stadium 2, he saw how empty it was. There was no audience unlike before; everything was dead silent ever since the Pokemon Trainer passed away. He can't believe that he had let such an ambition like winning not only break his and Red's friendship, but also kill his friend. He sat in the middle of the battlefield when he saw a familiar shadow next to him. He turned around to see Red, accompanied by the deity Palutena herself.

"Red! Thank goodness you are okay! Everyone was worried about you!" Pit said as he hugged Red in a friendly manner. Red smiled back at him and said, "Of course I am okay. I know everyone got worried but..." After stopping in midsentence, he became quiet. Pit asked the deity, "Is there something wrong with him?" Palutena gave him a sad remark and said, "After falling down deep, he lost consciousness and everything. It was all over for him. He was dead. His soul needed to finally rest after all the hardships he has gone through. He finally has found peace and solitude. Here, in heaven." "But then, would that mean that...he can never be alive again?" The deity merely shook her head, meaning "no". Pit now felt even more terrible. Red, sensing the angel's sadness, gave him a pat on the back and said, "Hey now that I'm here, do me a little favour." "What would that be?" "Brawl with me, one more time."

The stage was set. News about Red's reappearance spread like wildfire and soon enough, the stadium was filled again with numerous audiences and spectators. Even the brawlers themselves were sitting by the bleachers. Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard quickly ran back to their trainer, for they missed him so much. "Okay guys, let's do this!" The Pokemon Trainer was back for one last brawl. The audience roared with excitement as the brawlers made their entrance. "GO!" Pit was up against Charizard first. He prepared for the Angel's Ring when Charizard suddenly gave him a Rock Smash on the head. Pit was losing his balance and Red, immediately grabbing the chance, commanded Charizard to use Flamethrower.

After a few minutes later, it was the same scenario as before. Pit had 2 lives left while Red's team only had 1 left. A Smash Ball was seen. Squirtle was in the field this time and immediately used Waterfall to get up; Pit, on the other hand, jumped up and used the Wings of Icarus to fly up a bit faster. Both were already trying to break the smash ball with all their strength. Squirtle finally managed to get the smash ball. Pit was surprised. "Now let's see who'll win this round!" Red sent out Ivysaur and Charizard and Squirtle started preparing for their final smash, the Triple Finish. Red pointed to Pit and commanded to his team, "Take this! Triple Finish!" Squirtle fired a Hydro Pump, Ivysaur let out a Solar Beam, and Charizard used Fire Blast. There had been no way Pit would have been able to dodge that. He got hit and was sent flying off the screen as a red blast. Now the crowd was chanting, "Go, go Squirtle! Go, go Squirtle!"As Red returned Ivysaur and Charizard, Pit was back on the stadium, now having only 1 life left, and now, the stadium field has been changed to a Flying type stage.

Ivysaur was falling off the stage. It can't compete that well in air. "Quick, Ivysaur! Use vine whip and grab on to the ledge!" Red immediately commanded. Ivysaur sent out a vine and immediately held on. It was struggling to get back on to its feet as the field has now changed back. Pit fired another Palutena's arrow at Ivysaur and the pokemon in return got badly hit. Lucas, fearing that Red is going to lose, shouted from the crowd, "Don't give up, Ivysaur! Don't give up, Red! You guys can still win!" Pikachu had electric sparks coming out of its cheeks, as a sign of cheering. Soon, everyone like Mario, Zero Suit Samus, Sonic, Marth, every brawler started to cheer for Red telling him and his team to don't give up. Red had the confident smile on his face and said to Ivysaur, "You heard what they said Ivysaur. No giving up. Let's make them proud!" Ivysaur also had the confident look on its face and started charging for Pit. Pit has used his Mirror Shield when Ivysaur started to attack him with Razor Leaf. When the bulb pokemon has immediately backed off, Pit put back his Mirror Shield, about to dash to Ivysaur and let it have the Angel's Ring. But it was the angel's full surprise and shock when he saw that Ivysaur threw a Bob-omb at him. The bomb exploded right at him, sending him to fly away. The only thing they heard left was Pit's shouting as he was flown back to the horizon and became nothing more than a star. Ivysaur has won. Red has won. This time, fair and square.

"Great job, Ivysaur!" Red hugged Ivysaur as they have won the match. Everyone rushed to the trainer, congratulating him and giving him tons of hugs and everything. Red merely blushed and such. But, he couldn't stay that long. He, generally, is dead and removed from brawl because of his death. Palutena was calling for the trainer to come with her so they can go back to heaven. His three pokemon roared, begging their master not to leave them again. Lucas was begging him not to go. Red said to everyone in a sad tone, "I can't stay. I'm sorry. But I promise that I will watch all your brawls from above and cheer you all on." He then smiled and left together with the deity. A flash of light engulfed them and disappeared just like that. The brawlers then knew that they would never see the pokemon trainer again. Or so they thought.

Sometimes, during brawls, they could have sworn see Red's shadow formed beneath the feet of the brawlers. The others claimed that when they brawl in the Pokemon Stadium 2 field, they have either seen Red sitting and cheering within the crowd or shockingly, see him in the field itself. Pit knew that everything was going to be okay. After all, Red is now in the care of Palutena and he has been a really amazing friend. As he sat down and watched the sun set, Red sat down beside him and they both watched the twilight pass by before their eyes. "This feels really nice, don't you think?" Pit asked to the trainer's spirit. "Yes, yes it does. Just watching the sun set with my best friend." Pit turned to look at him and asked, "You're not mad at me, are you?" The trainer, surprised at his question, replied with a chuckle, "Of course not! If it weren't for you, then I wouldn't have met the beautiful Palutena herself!" They both laughed at the joke. They gave each other a friendly hug. _Just like old times... _Red thought to himself. _Everything's going to be okay, even if it wasn't exactly like before... _Pit said to himself in his head.

Everything is going to be okay...


End file.
